Known card feeding systems in a card handling device may include a support surface with pick-off roller(s) that are located within the support surface to remove one card at a time from the bottom of a vertically oriented stack of cards. In this orientation, each card face is in a substantially horizontal plane with the face of a card contacting a back of an adjacent card. The weight of a stack of cards ordinarily provides a sufficient force against the rollers to assure proper movement of most of the cards. But as the stack size decreases after most of the cards have been delivered, the weight of the cards may no longer be sufficient, especially with the last few remaining cards in the stack to assure proper movement of the cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,748 to Frisco et al. describes a card shuffling device containing free-swinging weights on pivoting arms that applies pressure to the top of stacks of cards that are to be mixed. The lowest card in each stack is in contact with a feed roller that propels the card horizontally, one at a time into a center mixing chamber. As described in Frisco, each of the first and second chambers 34, 36 has an arm 52 pivotally mounted at one end by a pivot 54 to the housing 12 and having at the other end a foot 56. As described therein, when cards are cut and deposited into the first and second chambers 34, 36, the arms 52 pivot as the cards 30 are urged over the front barriers 42 into their nested positions in the first and second chambers 34, 36. As nested on the floors 40 of the first and second chambers 34, 36, the arms 52 remain in contact with the top of the cards 30 to impose a vertical load on the cards 30 to urge them to be contacted by the wheels 48a, 48b. Proximate the foot 56 of each arm 52, a weight 58 is provided on each of the arms 52. These weights on pivoting arms apply pressure through the stack(s) of cards to assure traction against a pick-off roller at the bottom of the stack.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,655,684, 6,588,751, 6,588,750 and 6,149,154 to Grauzer et al.; 6,568,678 and 6,325,373 to Breeding et al.; and 6,254,096 to Grauzer describe a shuffler having a “free-floating,” rolling weight that slides along a declining card support surface, toward a set of feed rollers to provide increased force on the rollers to assist in advancing cards. The references also disclose sensors for detecting the presence of cards in a delivery tray or elsewhere.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,622 to Robinson describes a card delivery device with a weighted roller for assisting in card removal. A weighted cover is provided on the delivery end of the dealing shoe, covering the next card to be delivered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,893 to Hill et al. describes the use of a weighted block for urging cards toward a discharge end of a shoe. The block provides a force against the cards. The block triggers a sensor when the shoe is empty. The reference specifically states: “In operation, a wedge-shaped block mounted on a heavy stainless steel roller (not shown) in a first position indicates that no cards are in the shoe. When the cards are placed in the shoe, the wedge-shaped block will be placed behind the cards and it and the cards will press against the load switch.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,399 to Kelley describes a bridge hand forming device in which cards are placed into an infeed area and are randomly distributed or distributed in a predetermined manner into four separate receiving trays. A weight is shown placed over the cards in the infeed area.
It would be desirable to provide structures and methods to apply a force to individually fed cards to assure consistent feeding, but only when the weight of the stack of cards is insufficient to provide adequate contact with the card feeder to consistently feed cards. It would be desirable for such a mechanism to be retractable as to not interfere with card loading. It would also be desirable to provide a structure and methods that assist in temporarily retaining cards in a position that enables consistent and accurate card handling.